Choice of the Heart
by anime1hinata
Summary: Yuuri is still in denial of his feelings for Wolfram, but what happens when Anissina's newest invention creates a female clone of Wolfram? ; Rated T for now;
1. Chapter 1

Choice of the Heart

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuuri X Female!Wolfram/Wolfine;

Genres: Drama & Romance;

Rating: T for now;

Summary: Yuuri is still in denial of his feelings for Wolfram, but what happens when Anissina's newest invention creates a female clone of Wolfram?

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked at the young double black, who was currently occupied, doing the tons and tons of paperwork (and, of course, complaining about it) that he had been putting off for days.

"Ahhh! This is so boring! When do I get to have a break?" complained the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, as he reluctantly continued working.

"Well, it's your own fault for letting it build up so much, wi—" Wolfram von Bielefelt, also Yuuri's fiancé, didn't get to finish his sentence as the door slammed open to reveal Anissina, who had _'I just made a new invention!'_ written all over her face, along with the elated look in her eyes.

"Gwendal! Come with me, I need you to test my newest invention!"

"Not now, Anissina, I'm _busy_," he replied sternly, motioning to his own considerate amount of paperwork, and earning a frown from Anissina.

"Then, Günt—" she said as she turned to the royal advisor, but the he was already gone.

She mumbled something incoherent in disappointment as she finally turned to the beauty that was the youngest brother of three.

Wolfram's blank expression turned into one of fear as the woman started dragging him out of the room.

"No way! Let me g —oooo!" He screamed as the door was closed, leaving a confused Yuuri, Günter, who had come out of his hiding place – behind the sofa he had previously been sitting on, and Gwendal, whose face had another wrinkle added to it.

* * *

_At Anissina's Lab;_

Anissina was currently trying to push the blond that was vigorously trying to resist, but was failing, into a capsule of what the other assumed was a part of the machine. After finally managing to push him in completely, she started pressing some buttons only she knew the purpose of.

"So what is this thing supposed to do, anyways?" asked Wolfram curiously, watching the woman fasten a belt around him.

"It's a clone machine, meaning that it makes and exact replica of you, if successful, and I'm going to observe its behavior to see if it worked."

"Ah."

Anissina shut the door, and soon, the metal walls closing the tiny space he was in started shaking, also emitting smoke, causing him to cough.

After what had seemed like an hour, but actually was just a few minutes, the metal door was opened by no other than Anissina, who had a look as if she was just about to squeal on her face.

"It's working!" she yelled excitedly as she released Wolfram from the uncomfortable capsule.

"You can go now; It takes about an hour to finalize the creating of the clone."

"Oh. Then, please excuse me," he replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_An hour later;_

Wolfram was standing at his usual spot next to Yuuri as he finished explaining what Anissina had explained to him.

"Uwah.. I don't really want another Wolfram calling me a wimp and throwing fireballs at me all the time.." Yuuri said, earning a slight blow at the back of his head.

"You wi—" to his annoyance, Wolfram's insult was once again interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open again to, of course, reveal Anissina.

"Your Majesty! I have a wonderful surprise for everyone!" she announced, stepping aside to show something— or rather, some_one_— that stunned both Yuuri and everyone else in the room.

It was a girl, slightly smaller and less muscular than Wolfram, golden blond hair going all the way down to her back, she had a small bosom and the same, ever-so-brilliant, shining emerald eyes. She was wearing a puffy, pale blue, almost white, sleeveless dress with a few bows adorning it and frills on the edges.

"Hello, Your Majesty," she said in a muted, feminine voice with a hint of what Yuuri thought was a British accent.

She politely bowed as Anissina said,

"Everyone, meet _Wolfine_!"

* * *

Author's Notes:  
First fan fic in this fandom! I'm so happy! This isn't beta read, so please forgive me for any kind of mistake, error, whatsoever. This story probably isn't original, but, oh well.. It's worth a try. Please tell me what you think of this idea of mine that I, by the way, got during math class. =u=b

Also, I ought to warn you that I tend to sometimes disappear from this website or leave a story un-updated for quite a long time. So, sorry in advance if I ever do that with this one (which I likely won't).


	2. Chapter 2

**Choice of the Heart**

**Pairing: Wolfram X Yuuri X Female!Wolfram/Wolfine;**

**Genres: Drama & Romance;**

**Rating: T for now;**

**Summary: Yuuri is still in denial of his feelings for Wolfram, but what happens when Anissina's newest invention creates a female clone of Wolfram?**

**Reminders of the previous chapter:**

* * *

"_Your Majesty! I have a wonderful surprise for everyone!" she announced, stepping aside to show something— or rather, someone— that stunned both Yuuri and everyone else in the room._

_It was a girl, slightly smaller and less muscular than Wolfram, golden blond hair going all the way down to her back, she had a small bosom and the same, ever-so-brilliant, shining emerald eyes. She was wearing a puffy, pale blue, almost white, sleeveless dress with a few bows adorning it and frills on the edges._

"_Hello, Your Majesty," she said in a muted, feminine voice with a hint of what Yuuri thought was a British accent._

_She politely bowed as Anissina said,_

"_Everyone, meet Wolfine!"_

* * *

Sure, Yuuri was stunned- but who wouldn't be?

The girl had the same dashing looks as Wolfram did, and she was _female_! Even Wolfram was surprised! Though, not in a pleasant way such as Yuuri. He was sure that he wanted to kill her on the very spot, her having caught her fiancé's unnecessary attention like that. Yes, _her_. He refused to call her by the name that was given to her made from his own.

Once he recovered from the mild shock, Yuuri immediately stood up to introduce himself,

"Nice to meet you, Wolfine! I'm –" he was interrupted by Anissina,

"No need for introductions, Your Majesty! As Wolfine is Wolfram's clone, she also has some of his memories, as well as his feelings, and a similar personality," she explained as everyone nodded in understanding; Well, except Wolfram, whose face was almost red in anger. She had the same feelings as him? Impossible! She might try to steal Yuuri away! He was not going to let that happen, he decided (as if it already wasn't).

Yuuri broke the silence and Wolfram's train of thoughts as he asked Wolfine to join them for lunch, which was about to start anyway. Of course, she agreed to it. Wolfram followed them as they made their way to the garden.

"So, since you have Wolfram's personality, that means you're going to act towards me just like he does?" Asked Yuuri, hoping that she'd negatively answer the question- he really hoped that she'd spare him the trouble of being called a wimp or getting burnt.

"Well, somewhat. I'll refrain from the insults, if that's what you meant. They are impolite for a lady. Wolfram can use them; He's a man, after all. Of course, that's just my opinion," she answered as she stared back into the somewhat dense black eyes of her King. _Her_ King. _Hers_, and hers only. Clone or not, she wasn't going to let the male blond have the Maou. She would keep him all to herself. Wolfine brought herself back into reality before she became too immersed in thoughts.

Wolfram, however, noticed the possessiveness in her stare as he sent a deathly glare towards her as a warning that he wasn't giving up, either.

They both tuned back into the conversation, determination in their emerald eyes.

* * *

She sipped her tea as she stared at, well, nothing in particular. The room was silent, the only sound being the shuffling of papers, the feather writing down the Maou's signature, and perhaps the occasional cough or grunt, mostly coming from Gwendal.

The only feeling, or sound, that she was actually interested in, were the piercing daggers pointed at her, and the lightning between her icy and her original's stare.

Deciding to break the lingering silence, Wolfine walked up to Yuuri's desk,

"Hey, how about, since I remember only Blood Pledge Castle from Wolfram's memories, you take me out sightseeing in the city? It can be a type of 'date', as you'd call it," she suggested, an innocent smile forming on her face. Well, and innocent smile to anyone but Wolfram. To him, it was a wicked smirk, such as a beast that just caught its prey when Yuuri gladly accepted.

"You cheater! Don't you _dare_ take her out! No way am I going to let such a thing happen!"

"Ahh, but, Wolfram, isn't she my fiancé as well, since she's practically you, or rather, a copy of you?" Yuuri replied innocently, hoping to get away with it. True, he loved Wolfram very much, but as a best friend. He just couldn't stress the fact that he was a _guy_. On the other hand, a replica of Wolfram's beauty in female form was quite acceptable, so he wanted to take a shot.

So, before said 'best friend' could reply, he took the girl's hand and ran outside, yelling "I'll be back later!", or something of the sort along the way.

* * *

After putting on his so-called _disguise _(the brown contacts and the red hairstyle), he took off on his horse, with Wolfine hugging his back tightly as they rode Ao to the city.

Their first stop was the small plaza where, he remembered, Greta had first met Yuuram. His adoptive little daughter was sent off to her home country to be taught about being a lady, as she would rule her own country in the near future.

While they were strolling through the crowd, he tried to take Wolfine's hand in his, but was rejected as she slapped it away, saying,

"I did not permit you to do that."

"S-sorry," he said, scratching his head, although soon stopping as he was surprised by something soft around his hand. He looked down to see Wolfine's pale fingers lacing themselves with his own as a small blush crept on his tanned cheeks.

"Now, I do permit you to do that," she said sweetly, another small smile on her face as she sighed in content and as her eyes gleamed in victory.

'_Mine._'

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Wolfram was fuming with anger. He was going to kill that bitch, or rather, he was going to kill both that bitch and that cheating bastard! Though, searching in such a big city for two people was quite hard, as he had no particular idea of where to go.

But, that's when a miracle, as some would call it, happened. The two appeared from nowhere, and it looked like…he squinted, they were holding hands! Wolfram started stomping his way to the couple, but something that surprised both him and Yuuri happened.

Noticing Wolfram had found them, Wolfine had purposefully pulled Yuuri down by the collar, their lips connecting.

Wolfram froze in place. This couldn't be happening. The bastard was actually really cheating on him! And with a female copy of him, of all people!

After breaking the oh-so-agonizingly-long kiss, Wolfine smirked evilly at Wolfram, her companion turning around to see what he had been hoping not to run into.

Wolfram, with a hurt, shocked expression on his face, turned and ran for his horse, just wanting to get away from everyone. To be left alone in peace, where no one could break his heart nor hopefully mend it and put it back together. He ignored the yells of his name coming from Yuuri. He ignored the world around them. He ignored the girl's stare piercing his back. He ignored everything.

* * *

He had ridden his horse to a field of some sort, he assumed, and a deserted one, at that.

Green grass, a few flowers here and there, and a large tree at the top of the tiny hill he was staring up at. Wolfram went to the top, to be pleasantly surprised by the wonderful view of the sun setting behind the capital of Shin Makoku.

_Yuuri and…_that girl_ have probably gone back to the castle_, he thought.

After all, was there a single damn to give about him?

Would Yuuri need him as a fiancé or a friend at all?

No, he had a replacement now.

He was replaced by a female that would love and be there for Yuuri the way he had.

A single, no, two tears slipped down his cheeks as he suppressed a sob. Though to no avail, as soon more tears came streaming down as sobs escaped his lips.

'_Pathetic._'

He froze. Was he just imagining things? Or was that actually the voice of the said girl that he despised oh-so-very-much?

'_Useless._'

There it was again.

'_Die._'

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

'_Not worthy—_'

Don't finish that sentence—

Don't!

'_Not worthy—_'

Make it stop!

'_Not worthy—_'

_STOP!_

'—_Not worthy of Yuuri's love!_'

The voice yelled for the last time as a silent and pained gasp escaped from Wolfram.

What was even happening and just where was that voice coming from?

Those questions were the only ones that raced through his mind as more tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks.

* * *

Back at the castle, Yuuri was walking in circles, thinking of places of where Wolfram could have run off to, while Wolfine sat patiently on the sofa, trying not to smile at the success of her plan. She had only slightly, in her opinion, psychologically tormented her original, yet it resulted in such a strong reaction.. Oh well, the worse he took it, the better it was for her.

She couldn't help the one evil smirk that danced on her lips as she thought about all of those things.

Her plan was working.

Yuuri would soon belong to her, and her alone!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Uwahh! I've never written such a long chapter before! Well, crappy chapter is crappy and please, if you haven't already, read '**_**Ballet of Kings and Dolls**_**'by **_**Mirai Kurosaki**_**! It's so freaking creepy, yet so freaking awesome at the same time! X3**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far, and if I got the characters' personalities down correctly ~**

**Rate & Review ~ !  
-Hinata**


End file.
